Officer Lunchbox Prompts - one shots
by rebalabroo
Summary: An group of one shots based on Rookie Blue's Gail Peck and Holly Stewart. Prompts from Tumblr and I'm happy to take some from here too.
I have a Golly prompt: Gail is in quarantine at the station (in season 1 or 2 with chris), but Holly is the medical help. Gail panics (about the possible disease) and Holly calms her down. They connect, have eyecontact, etc..

0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer - I do not own anything. Only my own ideas

Gail watched everyone from Frank's office. They were all stuck here now. That guy could have some awful disease. She turned her back on the bull pen and leaned on the glass. Med techs were making their way in to check people over, she sighed and moved to the staff sergeants chair and sat down. She leaned forward and rested her head on his desk, there was a knock on the door and she put her head up. One of the techs was waiting to be let in. She got up and walked over "It's okay, you can open it to let me in" the woman dressed in a yellow medical cover, gloves and blue head covering also had a mask and what looked like her own glasses unlike Barb who she'd spoken to before who had been wearing safety glasses.

"Alright" the blonde said and let her in, she was carrying what looked like a medical bag. Her ID was hanging around her neck.

"I'm Holly" she said "I need to do a few tests on you since you had the most contact with Mr Lee"

"Do they know what it is?" Gail asked as she walked backwards and ran into Frank's desk.

"Not yet but they're doing a full autopsy as we speak and we should get the results soon" she said trying to reassure her. The brunette put her bag down on the chair near her, she pulled out the folder, a pack with needles and vials for blood.

"But what if this things bad I mean I'll die right" Gail said, she started breathing hard "I can't... I can't..." She said trying to take a breath.

Holly put the things down "It's alright" she said moving over and taking the blondes hand "Your gonna be okay, this is all routine" she said but it wasn't working "Screw this" the brunette said and pulled the mask off her face and the blue thing of her head, she grabbed the other woman's upper arms "Gail look at me okay, I'm right here with you, if your sick I'm sick okay" Gail looked at her, well more stared at her as her hands moved up to grip onto the woman in front of her "Breathe okay, nice and slow, in and out, try to match mine" they both stood there just breathing for a minute or two "You okay now?" Holly asked.

"Yea I think so, I'm sorry" Gail said, blushing.

"Don't be sorry" the brunette said as she pulled the rest of the protective gear off.

"Are you gonna get fired for taking that stuff off?" The officer asked as she watched Barb outside rolling her eyes at the other woman.

"Doubtful, I don't actually work for them" she explained as she got what she needed out "Have a seat" she said to the blonde.

"Why are you here if you don't work for them?" Gail asked her as she sat.

"Well I work for the city as a forensic pathologist, well I will when the current one retires in six months, right now I'm working as a tech for the forensics lab. As I was finishing today, I heard what had happened and volunteered to come and help. Give me a chance to actually practice medicine" she pulled a chair up next to Gail's "I need access to your arm, any chance we could lose this?" She asked tugging on her long sleeved shirt.

"Sure" The blonde said as she unbuttoned her shirt "So your a doctor then?" She asked, she pulled her shirt off and hung it on the chair behind her.

"Yup, fully qualified" She said as she put the tourniquet on Gail "I just studied a duel major so I am a medical doctor but I also have a doctorate in Criminology"

"So you do autopsies and stuff like that?" The blonde asked as she watched her look for her vein. She flinched went she tapped her arm, it wasn't painful, it was the other woman's touch, she shook it off.

"I did before I moved to Toronto, they offered me the Forensic position here but when I arrived the guy who had the job was suppose to retire and refused until the end if the year so I'm doing tech work on a full pathologists wage so yay me" she explained with a smile.

Gail smiled back at her, she couldn't help it "Sounds like a good deal"

"This will sting a little" Holly said as she put the needle into the blonde "Yea it's good, I'm enjoying it actually, working with the other techs, gives me an edge when I'm working above them later" she filled the three blood vials then removed the needle and put a bandaid over the spot "Stay there I need to do some obs on you" she went and knocked on the glass.

Barb came over and she handed over the vials and the two women had a heated conversation, Gail heard snippets, things like "Stupid move, you have to stay there now" and "Why are you risking..." The one that puzzled her was "You can't do dumb shit because you were dumped, she broke up with you get over it" that was the last one before the glass door slammed. Holly didn't turn back straight away.

"Well at least she can't fire you" Gail joked "She was a bit harsh though"

The brunette turned around and looked at the blonde "How much did you hear?"

The officer smiled at her "Enough to know that our friend Barb over there thinks you risked yourself in here with me because your upset because you got dumped" The doctor raised an eyebrow "Oh and that it was a girl that dumped you"

"There it is, that's the detail that has your interest" Holly said folding her arms.

Gail shrugged "I'm naturally curious, part of the reason I'm a police officer"

The brunette rolled her eyes, she unfolded her arms and sat back down, she did need to finish her examination "Alright Miss curious, ask away?"

Gail pelted her with questions as she did the basic physical. When she listened to her chest they both went quiet. First she listened to her back, then moved to her chest "Sorry" she said with a blush as she put her hand down the blonde T-shirt. She heard Gail's breathing change and her heart rate rise as she moved the stethoscope around. She looked at the blondes face and her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly open. Unable to stop herself, Holly slid the stethoscope slightly lower and Gail responded with a hitch in her breathing. Reluctantly the brunette pulled her hand out "Okay I'm done for now"

"So how am I doc?" The blonde asked.

Holly made a few notes and put everything on Frank's desk "Well as far as I can tell, you are perfectly healthy"

"Good" Gail said with a sigh.

Barb knocked on the window, Holly went over, she handed her a Pizza and some sodas then left without speaking.

The blonde stood and rounded Frank's desk, she sat on the floor behind it, she was completely hidden behind there. The brunette joined her resting her back against the wall and put the pizza between them.

0-0-0

After they ate, they stayed where they were. Gail refused to talk to anyone, even Chris. The two women spent the night talking and learning more about each other. Gail even asked the 'How did you know you liked women?' question that not so straight people ask. The blonde was happy just spending the night just talking to Holly for some reason it calmed her down. By the early hours of the morning they were getting sleepy leaning against each other "We should probably move somewhere more comfortable" Holly said, Gail's head was on her shoulder.

"Mmmm" the blonde mumbled, she looked up at the brunette, she looked at her lips then back up to her eyes.

"You have a ..." Holly didn't finish as Gail kissed her softly then pulled back.

They watched each other for a moment. The blonde reached up and lifted the doctors glasses up and onto her head "I don't know what I want, I haven't known for a very long time, I just know that right now, in this moment you are something to me or you could be" she rested her hand on Holly's cheek.

The brunette searched her eyes, she knew she was attracted to the blonde, she knew the rapport they already had could lead some where but, she did have a boyfriend "What about Chris?" She asked, taking the blonde hand from her cheek and holding it.

"He was..." She stopped "No, he is a great guy, I've just never been sure of any guy I've been with" she linked her fingers with Holly's "If your interested I'd..."

"Oh I'm very interested, I just want you to be single first" she explained.

Gail gave her a peck on the lips "Give me your phone" she said pulling out her own. The brunette did, she unlocked it and handed it over. Gail put her number in Holly's phone then texted herself.

The brunette, pulled her glasses down, took the phone back and checked the blondes number "Officer Hot Stuff?" she asked with a chuckle. Gail showed her how she'd saved the contact for her "Doctor super nerd" Holly pulled a face "Super nerd?" She asked.

"I happen to think nerds are very hot" the blonde said looking up at her, her glasses were twisted, she fixed them "You're beautiful" she whispered.

"Smooth talker" The brunette answered, she leaned down to kiss her when there was a knock on the glass "Sorry" she said pulling away. She stood up, Barb waved her over and Holly went and opened the door. They had a hushed conversation which ended with Holly saying "That's great news" she said and closed the door, she went around the desk and squatted next to Gail "It turns out it was a bacteria he picked up from his work, it's not contagious so your safe"

The blonde tackled her to the ground "Oh thank god" she said

Holly chuckled and patted the blondes back "We should move, someone will come in" she said.

"One thing" Gail said, she kissed the doctor hard for a few seconds, leaving them both breathless.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris was on Gail the second she walked out of Frank's office, he pulled her aside and tried to kiss her. Holly was nearby and just looked at the floor, she'd only just met the beautiful blonde, she had no right to be jealous. She moved away to where the rest of the team was. She pulled out her phone, sent Gail a text and left the building.

She was about three steps from her car when someone caught her arm and turned her around "What the hell is this?" A very out of breath Gail asked showing her the phone in her hand.

The message read 'Gail maybe we should leave tonight as just tonight, I won't forget it, Holly'. "It's me being a grown up" the brunette said "We had a moment in a really intense situation, I don't want you destroying your relationship because of me"

"Well considering I just broke up with him it's a little late, are you saying now that you aren't interested?" Gail asked she put her phone in her pocket and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say that, that was an intense situation, it heightened everything. I just don't want you ruining your life because for a few hours you thought you could die and did things you normally..." She didn't get to finish because the blonde grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. Gail ran her tongue across Holly's bottom lip and the brunette allowed it entry and deepened the kiss. The doctor dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the officer. They kissed for a minute or two until they both needed to breathe.

Gail rested her head on Holly's "I wanna see where this could go" the blonde said breathlessly.

The brunette nodded "How about we start with breakfast?" She pecked Gail on the lips "I'll cook"

"Taking me home already?" The blonde asked, her hands moving from Holly's face to around her neck.

"Maybe" the brunette said "Did you drive or..."

"No" Gail said "I'll grab my gear and meet you back here" she gave Holly another kiss "Five minutes" she said and reluctantly went back inside.

True to her word the blonde returned five minutes later and they were headed to the doctors place for breakfast.


End file.
